Episode: Destiny
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: For Maya Fey fans! Gerald Lifehart is the son of a family with a wealthy company. By rare chance, he meets Maya Fey and falls for her. When he is charged for the murder of his sister, he goes to Maya and Phoenix Wright for help. Will Maya and Phoenix prov


Desclaimer: I don't own anything except a copy of the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney game!

Destiny STRIKES!

Gerald was walking down Lizner Street. He had one goal, and one goal only. To get a good seat at the world premiere of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys.

Maya on the other hand was on a mission. And that mission was to buy some burgers and bring it back to the Wright & Co. Offices.

It just happed that they were on the same sidewalk at the same time...

Just walking different ways...

Then

BOOM

And thats how it all started.

**Chapter 1**

"I have to get those burgers, I have too!" Maya told herself. "I have to show Nick that the burgers from Liznel Pina's Burger Place is the BEST!"

She looked at her clock. 11:45AM.

"Oh no! Its almost lunch time! If I'm late, Nick might just order something else for us."

Maya ran through the crowd.

"Ouch!" Maya said as she landed on the ground.

"Awe man!" Gerald said. He quickly stood up and gave Maya a hand.

"I'm so sorry Miss!"

Maya accepted his hand and told him, "No, its my fault. If I wasn't running then this wouldn't have happened."

"But you are not entirely at fault." Gerald placed his hand under Maya's chin and looked into her eyes. "You see, Miss, I was in a rush as well."

Maya blushed and screamed, "WHY?" she quickly covered her mouth. (_NO! That came out so wrong! He must think I'm a crazy psychopath)_

Gerald just laughed. "I was trying to get a good seat at the newest Pokemon movie." He removed his hand from her chin.

"WHAT!" Maya yelled, "I totally forgot that the world premiere was today!" Maya bowed at him and quickly said "I'm sorry that I yelled at your face and that your late for the movie now-"

"Miss," Gerald suddenly said, "Please just forget about it. What is done is done and there is nothing we can do but make the best out of it."

"..." (_Ahh! What should I say?)_

Gerald smiled. "Where were you heading?"

_(He always seems to be smiling at me...OH NO!) _

Maya unconsciously places both of her hands to her cheeks.

_(Is he laughing at me!)_

When Maya regained her posture she said, "Err...umm I was heading towards Liznel Pina's Burger Place to get my co-worker and I lunch."

"I heard that they're good."

"Yup! They're the BEST when in comes to burgers! I was in a hurry because I wanted to get the food back there by lunch time."

Maya's phone started ringing.

"You watch Pink Princess Samurai?"

Maya beamed with pride, "I LOVE Pink Princess Samurai! Even though I'm teased often for it." A Picture of Phoenix popped into her head.

Maya answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo Maya!"

"Err...Larry?"

"Oh my gosh Nick! She knew it was me! How?" Phoenix could be heard in the background, "Larry, come on, just give me the phone!"

"Why'd you call?"

"Uhh...hold on a sec. 'kay?" Maya could hear Larry say, "Hey, Nick, why did we call again?" Phoenix groaned in frustration. "Larry, hand the phone over!"

"Maya?"

"Hey, Nick! Why did you call?

"I just wanted to tell you to order a couple more for Larry." "YEAH!" Larry screamed in the background, "I'll be eating lunch with you! I hope you don't mind."

Maya laughed. "No its fine. How many can Larry eat?"

"I'd say...10"

"TEN BURGERS!"

"Yeah...Larry has always beaten the kids in eating contests when we were at school."

"But Nick, Liznel Pina's burgers are TWICE the size of an average one..."

"SIX then! I want SIX BIG ONES Maya!" Larry whined. "Give back the phone!" Phoenix told him. "Awe fine Nick."

"Sorry about that Maya!"

"No its fine. Just don't eat anything until I come okay? You need an empty stomach to fully enjoy the taste."

"All right we'll be waiting! Bye Maya, take care."

"'Kay bye! You too!"

Maya hung up the phone and looked at Gerald. "I'm sorry! I wasted more of your time!"

While Maya was talking Gerald took this as a chance to observe her. _(What odd clothes...I wonder what her job is._ _She's so innocent, it makes her look cute...)_

"No you didn't waste it. I chose to stay here, either one of us could easily just walk away. Say, was that your boyfriend?"

Maya's mouth fell open, "Oh NO! He's just my co-worker." A thought suddenly stuck her, "How did you know that my ring tone was the Pink Princess Samurai opening theme?"

"Oh," Gerald chuckled, "I'm a big fan too!"

"Really? What's your name?"

Gerald took the back of her hand and kissed it. "Gerald Lifehart." Maya blushed by his action. He looked at her eyes and asked, "And what's yours?"

"Maya, Maya Fey."

"Well, Miss Fey,"

"Maya please."

"Maya, do you think we could see each other again?" Maya blushed beet red.

"If you would want Mr. Lifehart."

"Hey, you know its not fair that I call you by your first name and you call me by my last!"

Maya just looked at him.

"Call me Gerald...please, we're friends."

Maya clapped her hands together and beamed at him.

"Gerald...I guess I'll see you around then!"

"Yes, 'till next time, Maya."

Maya gave her number to him and they went separate ways.

_(Seems like this is gunna be a GREAT day!)_

**March 19**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

**12:30PM**

"Hey! I'm back!"

"Maya!" Larry ran to her. "Did ya bring da food? Did ya, did , ya did, ya!"

"Yup! Don't worry!" Maya said cheerily. "But," she added sternly, "You better finish them Larry! Once they're cold, it loses its taste FOREVER!"

"Geeze Maya, aren't you exaggerating a little bit?" said Phoenix. "We could just warm it up again. I'm sure it'll be the same!"

"Fine then! Don't believe me. I dare you to eat one and let another cool and eat it later!" Maya countered.

"Ahh...I'm not really in the mood to eat cold burgers." (_She's so touchy when it comes to burgers...I have to remember that!_) Phoenix thought to himself.

"All right then, lets eat!" Larry screamed and began devouring his first burger.

"Yeah!" Maya agreed. She noticed Phoenix not eating. "Come on Nick, eat! It tastes SOOOOOO good!"

"Fine..." Phoenix took a burger out and unwrapped it. _(THIS IS SO GIGANTIC!)_ He thought. Then he looked at Larry and sweat dropped, _(He's on his fourth one already!)_ He took a bite. "Maya, this IS good!"

"See Nick," Maya said with a knowing look and a smirk on her face, "I told you!"

While Phoenix and Larry were busy eating, Maya took this chance to write in her Diary.

_(Dear Diary March 19_

_It may be to early to write this but I have a feeling that this will be the only interesting thing that happens today. Lets see, where do I start? I was rushing to get some of Liznel Pina's burgers when I bumped into this handsome man. He was so nice to me! But I think he was laughing at me deep inside. But if you could have only seen him! I swear I must have blushed a thousand times! And also...we have the same interests!_ _I think... I may have a crush on him... I hope he calls me back..._

_Thanks for listening,_

_Maya)_

**March 19**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

**1:45PM**

Maya cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Maya, its Gerald, do you still remember me?"

"YES! I mean yes...I do. Why did you call?"

"I know this my seem sudden, but I need a place to hang for a while and I can't really trust my other friends... could I come over?"

"Uhh..." _(I wonder what happened. Gerald doesn't seem the type to ask for help unless he absolutely needs too, and my gut tells me that I should help him.) _"Sure. I'll gladly help you out."

Maya gave her his address and said "When will you be coming over?"

"Right now."

click

With that, the conversation ended.

"NIIICCCKKK!"

"?" Nick rushed towards Maya. "Whats wrong!"

"I just wanted to tell you that a friend of mine is coming over."

"Oh...will she sleep over?"

"Might...I'm not sure. But if so can he?"

_(He! Maybe she meant she...) _"Sure"

"Thanks for coming to me so fast!"

"I thought you were in trouble."

Maya gave him a hug. "At least I know you care for my well being..."

"HEY!" Larry popped out of nowhere with tears in his eyes. "I want a hug too!"

"Larry..." Phoenix said.

"Sorry...its just that you two are just so touching!"

**March 19**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

**2:00PM**

_(Larry went home after eating. I think he came over for a free meal. Maya is currently watching the newest episode of Pink Princess Samurai and me... I'm just trying to understand how a 17 year can love a show meant for 10 year olds!)_

"Woah! Nick! Did you see what that guy did to her! That was so lame!" Maya told Phoenix.

"Huh? Uh..yeah! I can't believe he did that!" _(What exactly happened? I guess I should pay more attention.)_

We bring you a special news report...

"Ack! Niiiccckkk! They cut off the show!" Maya complained.

_(And you think I can do something about it?)_

The heir to the estate of Lifehart has been charged for murdering his sister, Linda Lifehart. The Lifehart family are famous for the Lifehart Corp. The corp is known for helping the poor, homeless, criminal victims and the mentally challenged. The suspect Gerald Lifehart has been on the run and is yet to be seen and reported. If your have any clues please call...

Knock Knock

"I'll get it." Phoenix offered.

A boy around the age of 19 was at the door.

"Please, you have to help me. My sister was just killed and I'm being charged for murder." The boy gave Nick a bow.

"If your being charged for murder then why aren't you at the Detention Center?"

"When I came home the cops where surrounding my house. I went up the steps and over heard Mark Mushroon, my sister's boyfriend, telling a cop that he saw," The boy paused, "me kill my sister, Linda. I ran to you, Mr. Wright, right after."

"Did you commit the murder?"

"No, Mr. Wright, I'm completely innocent!"

"Where were you coming from when you heard that your sister was dead?"

Maya noticed that Nick had not yet returned and went to where he was.

"Nick, do we have a client?" She heard a male voice say, "I was coming from the world premiere of the newest Pokemon movie."

Maya recognized the voice. "Gerald?"

"Oh, Maya you know him?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah Nick, I ran into him while I was on my way to Liznel Pina's Burger Place. He's the friend I told you was coming!"

_(So Maya really meant HE!) _"Since you're a friend of Maya I'll help you..." _(You still have to pay me though!) _He added silently.

"I didn't realize that this was the address you gave me, Maya, I was going to go to you after I met with the Attorney."

"Oh, why? Did something happen...that is if you don't mind me asking..."

Gerald told Maya the same thing that he told Phoenix.

"You can stay with us as long as you like!"

Phoenix gave her a look. "Maya..." _(Isn't it against the law?) _

Maya flashed Nick a look.

_(Is it just me or is Maya sending a look that says 'If you say know you better keep one eye open when you sleep!') _"So...Uhh, Gerald...what's your last name anyway?"

"Gerald...Gerald Lifehart."

_(LIFEHART! Aren't they famous for something?)_

FLASHBACK

The heir to the estate of Lifehart has been charged for murdering his sister, Linda Lifehart. The Lifehart family are famous for the Lifehart Corp. The corp is known for helping the poor, homeless, criminal victims and the mentally challenged. The suspect Gerald Lifehart has been on the run and is yet to be seen and reported. If your have any clues please call...

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh my gosh!" Maya screamed, "Lifehart...as in the Lifehart Corp.?"

"Correct." Gerald gave Maya a smile and Maya blushed.

_(Maya...does she like him? Never mind that...)_ "Won't your parents worry about you?"

"No, Mr. Wright, my parents have passed away when I was 14. Its just my sister and I."

Maya spoke, "So its just you and your sister running the Lifehart Corp.?"

"My sister alone. My father's Will states that I am not allowed to take part until I reach the age of 21, but if anything where to happen to my sister...I would be able to take over."

"Oh..." was all Maya said, but Phoenix still had questions.

"Do you have any other relatives?"

"No."

"Do you have any relationships to anyone that we should be aware of?"

Gerald looked at Maya's direction. "No, I'm not seeing anyone. I never found a girl with the same interests as me before." Maya's face turned beet red.

_(Maya's_ _face is red! I hope she's not sick...it might have been the burgers. I mean Maya ate 3 and Larry 6..when I get the chance I have to call him up too! I hope he didn't get sick from it too.) _

"..." Maya didn't say anything.

"..." Gerald just stared at her eyes.

Phoenix began to feel very odd. "Pink Princess Samurai is still on... you guys wanna watch it?"


End file.
